SpongebobFan790's Monster Tale (Shark Tale parody)
by spongebobfan790
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog is a nobody until he becomes the richest and the greatest for murdering Vigor who was 1 of the nephews of Velgor, but his little fib gets him into very big trouble.


Chapter 1: Meet Trigor and Sonic

There was a little Chao trapped in a cage and the Chao was now frightened that he was gonna be the dinner and unknown to him somebody was walking around just as the Chao gulped nervously in fright and suddenly the Chao screamed in fear just as it saw somebody coming right toward him just as it struggled to break outta the cage, but it had a weird feeling that somebody was right behind him and the Chao turned around and saw a red and blue monster with red and blue fur and light blue eyes.

"Hi there, I'm Trigor." Trigor said as he introduced himself to the Chao, but he fainted in fear.

"Oh, little buddy, did I frighten you? I'm terribly sorry, wake up, alright, don't worry about it, I'll get you outta here in a jiffy, just hang in there, little Chao." Trigor said.

"Hey, Trigor!" Vigor's voice shouted in the distance.

"Uh, I'm coming Vigor!" Trigor shouted back as he began releasing the Chao from the cage.

"Well move it, come on, Uncle Velgor's waiting!" Vigor shouted as Trigor opened the cage lid which was setting the Chao free at last.

"Alright, little buddy, you're free at last, now go, cry for freedom!" Trigor said as he began leaving just as he jumped when he saw another monster with green and red fur and yellow eyes and he was Trigor's brother, Vigor.

"Whoa, Vigor, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Trigor said.

"Trigor, what the heck are you doing?" Vigor asked.

"Well, Vigor, I was just picking you some daisies." Trigor said as Vigor smacked him on the head with his right hand.

"Hey, Mom and Dad said it's not alright to hit." Trigor said as Vigor smacked him again.

"Ow!" Trigor exclaimed.

"Mom and Dad aren't here anymore." Vigor said as he began humming the haunted mansion theme tune.

"Stop, stop, that theme tune's giving me the creeps." Trigor said in fear.

"What the heck do you mean, Vigor? it's our theme tune, deal with it." Vigor said as he and Trigor walked around back home to the mansion.

Meanwhile there was a very big city which nearly looked like a ghost town, but on the big screen of the building Scarlet Garcia answered some questions about the monsters.

"Are they gone? are they really gone? are you sure about it?" Scarlet Garcia asked as she smiled.

"Good morning, Station Square, I'm Scarlet Garcia, keeping it up, we just received official confirmation that the monsters are gone forever, I repeat: the monsters are gone forever." Scarlet Garcia said as everybody came outta nowhere and began doing their own business and everybody was hiding because the monsters like Trigor and Vigor could attack and murder anybody.

_**Don't worry about 1 thing**_

_**'cause every single thing is going to be alright**_

"Up next, a grown man tells us how he does it all, but 1st, over to Kent Brockman for the traffic report." Scarlet Garcia said.

"Thanks Scarlet, slight congestion here on the Interpol, there's an overturned frog, authorities are trying to calm him down." Kent Brockman said as he saw Apu and Ned Flanders trying to calm poor Mr. Skullhead down which was causing a traffic jam.

"Get out those cell phones and call in to the boss 'cause you're gonna be late."

"What the heck is taking so long?" Apu asked.

"I don't know, we seem to be in some sort of traffic jam." Ned Flanders said as he rolled his eyes and drove his blue sports car to someplace else and this was a very busy city with rush hour traffic and other people working and a few more.

In the bank Slinkman sat in the counter just as he showed Scoutmaster Lumpus the red gem.

"Yeah right, it's a fraud." Slinkman said as he stared at the fraud red gem.

"A fraud? but it took me forever to find it!" Scoutmaster Lumpus shouted angrily.

_**Don't worry about 1 thing**_

_**'cause every single thing is gonna be alright**_

Inside the Cartoon City Diner Big the cat stood by the counter waiting for some customers to show up, but nobody took 1 single step inside.

"That's it, Froggy, we give up." Big said.

"According to the latest danger Poll, the fear of monsters is at an all time, so join us tonight for an in depth report, how long must this entire city live under siege? is there no supersonic action hero around us? who can stop this monster menace?" Scarlet Garcia asked.

Meanwhile there was an awesome looking place and there was a blue supersonic hedgehog and he turned himself around and began introducing himself.

"Hi there, I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, you might think you know, but you got no idea." Sonic said.

"Welcome to my crib, the good life the way the other part of me lives, check it out, dudes, I got my 30 inch plasma television screen with speaker surround sound, CD player, DVD player and Nintendo Wii hooked up and a track player for days when you're feeling just a little bit (beat boxes for a bit) old school, 'cause even a super star dude like me needs to have the basic necessities." Sonic said.

"Yeah right, like a lot of cash." Alvin said as he laughed along with his 2 brothers, Simon and Theodore and the entire place was just a billboard and Sonic didn't have any cash.

"Come on, Chipmunks, why are you always messing with my fantasy?" Sonic asked.

"'Cause you're so broke, your action figure's got no show biz." Simon said as Alvin and Theodore laughed in unison.

"That's hilarious." Sonic said as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Sonic, over here, I gotta speak to you!" Crazy Chuck shouted by the dumpster.

"I'll be right there, hang on to those things." Sonic said as he handed the disco medallions to Alvin, Simon and Theodore.

"Thanks, Sonic, you're the dude." Theodore said as Sonic walked around towards Crazy Chuck.

"Yo, Crazy Chuck, long time, no see." Sonic said.

"Now that you live in a penthouse, can I be your financial advisor?" Crazy Chuck asked.

"That's a billboard, Crazy Chuck." Sonic said.

"You live in a billboard? and they call me crazy." Crazy Chuck said as he laughed like crazy just as he held up a red umbrella and he began going up in the air which making Sonic freak out.

"Hey, Sonic, guess who came to visit." Alvin said as he just finished spray painting the entire wall and Sonic screamed in fear when he saw a picture of a big tough monster about to eat him alive.

"We got you!" the Chipmunks exclaimed in unison.

"No, boys, don't do that, shouldn't you be in school?" Sonic asked as he removed the spray paint.

"And shouldn't you be at work?" Theodore asked.

"Right back at me, right, little Mr. Smart Mouth? look, I'm on my way to the Dragon Wash, so stay outta trouble alright? and clean that stuff up." Sonic said.

"See you later!" the Chipmunks exclaimed in unison as they began cleaning off the spray paint and Sonic smiled just as he was on his way to work at the Dragon Wash.

"See you later, Sonic!" Crazy Chuck shouted as he was still hanging on to the red umbrella.

Sonic continued his way to work at the Dragon Wash which was owned by Knuckles and it was a wash for cartoon and video game dragons and Sonic continued his way saying 'hello there' to the hard workers.

"Hey, what's up, dudes? the blue supersonic hedgehog is in the house." Sonic said as he high-5d some of the hard workers while they began doing their work.

"Hey, Speedy, is it lunch time yet?" Phineas asked.

"But you just got here, Sonic." Speedy said.

"That's exactly my point." Sonic said.

Meanwhile Jerry who was listening to music by his ear phones was putting the 2 air fresheners on Spyro and Cynder.

"Hey, Jerry!" Sonic exclaimed as he shook his head knowing that Jerry didn't hear him and Sonic walked around past Cream, Daisy and Bonnie who began shining the metal claw on Sparky.

"Lookin' good, gals." Sonic said.

"Hey, Sonic." the 3 young girls said in unison as Sonic stopped by the punch in line so that he can check in and began his work, but he couldn't find his name on his card until he found out that his card was on the punch in section.

"Huh, what? I'm already punched in?" Sonic asked as he smiled about who did it.

"Amy….." Sonic said.

Meanwhile at the counter Amy was on the red wireless telephone, but she was speaking to another customer.

"Good morning, can I help you with anything?" Amy asked.

"One wash and good soap, please." Dojo said.

"Warm wax?" Amy asked.

"Yes, please." Dojo asked.

"Shiny cleaner? we're having a special on that 1." Amy said.

"Why not? it's the year of the great dragon race and I'm feeling very lucky." Dojo said as he began getting all cleaned up.

Amy began answering the red wireless telephone she answered before.

"Knuckles' Dragon Wash, you get a Dragon of a wash and the price…..oh my gosh." Amy said as she drew on the notebook that said 'Sonic + Amy forever' and she had a crush on Sonic and she was his close friend.

"Might I suggest an anti-rust repellant? it removes rusted metal." Amy said.

"Hey, Amy." Sonic said as Amy panicked and covered the paper she drew on and she didn't want Sonic to see it otherwise she would be so embarrassed.

"Oh my gosh, hi there, Sonic." Amy said.

"Thanks for covering me up, hey, I'm terribly sorry, but Amy needs to get her groove on, would you hold for 1 single minute, please?" Sonic asked as he pushed the 'hold' button on the red wireless telephone.

"Sonic….." Amy said.

"Come on, Amy, disco dance with me." Sonic said as he tried disco dancing with Amy, but she cut him off.

"Sonic, you're gonna get me fired." Amy said as she sat over by the counter.

"Please, Amy, you? fired?" no, that can't happen 'cause then I would have no reason to come to work." Sonic said.

"Oh, Sonic, you don't really mean that." Amy said.

"Of course I do, you're like my close friend." Sonic said as Amy gasped in shock and groaned while Sonic put on his gear.

"Listen, Amy, tell me what do you think about this? this is like the greatest idea ever, alright? it's a sure thing, guaranteed cash extravaganza, fresh air." Sonic said.

"Good grief." Amy said with a groan.

"All I need is an advance on my paycheck from the boss and, Amy, I'm outta this place, I mean…..I'm outta here." Sonic said.

"Sonic, instead of getting in Knuckles' face with another get rich quick scheme, go do something you're actually good at: your job, which by some other way you still have." Amy said.

Just as Sonic began doing his work he stopped and got something for Amy from down town Station Square.

"Oh I almost forgot, I brought you some breakfast on the way here." Sonic said.

"You didn't, Sonic, crispy crèmes?" Amy asked.

"Your favorite, and by the way, you're still on hold." Sonic said as Amy gasped in shock and quickly picked up the red wireless telephone.

"Thanks for holding, we're very busy, how can I help you? no, I'm terribly sorry, Knuckles is at a meeting right now, he won't be back 'til later on." Amy said as she knew Knuckles was at a meeting with the monster boss of Station Square.

SpongebobFan790: "Well we hope you enjoy the 1st chapter, but the next chapter is where we'll see the monster boss of Station Square so just read and review.


End file.
